Magnetic Random Access Memory (xe2x80x9cMRAMxe2x80x9d) is a non-volatile memory that is being considered for short-term and long-term data storage. MRAM has lower power consumption than short-term memory such as DRAM, SRAM and Flash memory. MRAM can perform read and write operations much faster (by orders of magnitude) than conventional long-term storage devices such as hard drives. In addition, MRAM is more compact and consumes less power than hard drives. MRAM is also being considered for embedded applications such as extremely fast processors and network appliances.
Increasing bit density in MRAM devices is highly desirable. An increase in bit density can increase storage capacity and reduce storage cost.